


Everybody Likes Money

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic, Established Benny Lafitte/Dean Winchester, Implied Bottom Dean, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Stealing, i dont know anything about cars and watches, the destiel here is v light sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:42:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27146813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Dean loves his boyfriend Benny very much. He gives him what he wants. Then Cas shows up. Pesky exes.
Relationships: Benny Lafitte/Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	Everybody Likes Money

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this while i was bored, also i love benny, peace out and enjoy

  
  
“Met somebody weird at work today.” 

Benny shrugs his jacket off at the door to hang it in the coat rack, toeing his shoes off before walking further into the house. A disinterested voice calls back with an, “Oh?” from the kitchen and he follows the sound to find Dean shoving potato chips into his mouth with one hand, the other holding its bag, eyes idly following a spinning mug in the microwave.

“Hey, honey,” Benny greets as he walked over, sliding his hands around Dean and pressing up against his back. “Sorry. How was your day?”

“’S fine. Boring.” Dean pauses. “Nah, actually, a Chevy Corvette was brought in. You won’t believe what year.”

“Somewhere in the 60’s.”

Dean laughs. “’67. It’s their – ”

“Best year, I know,” Benny finishes, planting a kiss to the top of Dean’s head. “You’re biased, but that’s probably just my opinion.”

Dean tilts his head back, giving him a cheeky grin. “Dunno how it survived, but it was in pretty good shape.” He melts against Benny. “Wanted to steal it.”

“’Cause paying bail’s somethin’ we can do right now.” 

Dean flashes his pearly whites when he smiles. He turns around in Benny’s arms, wrapping his own around Benny’s neck, pushing all up against him, foil of the bag of potato chips crinkling at Benny’s back. “Missed you.”

“You miss me every day.” 

Dean brushes chapped, plump lips against Benny’s. “Mm, do something about it.”

The microwave beeps. Once, twice. Dean twists around, popping the microwave open to get his mug and then shutting it again, unplugging it last. The smell of chocolate fills the room.

“Is that mug cake?” Benny asks in disgust.

“Yup,” Dean pops his ‘p’.

“Your boyfriend is a _chef_.”

Dean snorts, stepping away. “Then get started with dinner, boyfriend.” He pats Benny’s ass then turns on his heel to grab a spoon, setting his mug on the counter briefly, then leaves the kitchen to go to the living room, plopping down on the couch. Benny follows after him, laughing quietly. He slings an arm around the back of the couch, just behind Dean. 

The potato chips lay beside him, mug and spoon in each hand, remote in his lap but the TV still off. Dean doesn’t hesitate to tuck his body against Benny’s, so different from the man who had ran off when Benny kissed him after their first date. When Dean scoops up a piece of his chocolate cake, Benny opens his mouth and lets him feed him the too-sweet abomination. He makes a face. Dean pouts.

“It’s not that bad.”

“It’s _so_ bad.” Benny pretends to gag.

Dean rolls his eyes and Benny laughs as he kisses his pout away. “Other than fighting your urge to not steal all the cars in the garage you work at, anything else interestin’ happen?” Benny asks. He nips at the bottom lip Dean sticks out.

“I didn’t want to steal all the cars. You know I get Hondas and Toyotas all the time, boring tire jobs ‘n’ shit.”

“My car’s a Honda.”

“So what’s your point?”

Benny stares at his boyfriend, scoffing out a laugh. “You’re ridiculous.”

“Your car’s ridiculous,” Dean fires back.

“So ‘s my boyfriend too, apparently.”

“ _So ‘s my boyfriend too, apparently_ ,” Dean mocks in a high-pitched voice.

“Shut up.”

“No.” Dean’s pupils blow wide. “Make me.”

Benny can’t help but laugh again, tangling his fingers along the hairs of Dean’s crown. “What’s got you so worked up today?”

“Nothing.” Dean shrugs, frowning down at his chocolate cake. “I told you I missed you. I hate not seeing you for hours.”

“You lonely, honey?”

“Naw.” Dean shoves a handful of potato chips in his mouth. 

“Told you you can come to the kitchen at lunch.”

“But I feel special when you pack lunches for me.”

Benny snorts, shaking his head. “You’ll feel more special when you’re eating in my kitchen.”

Dean groans, annoyed, mumbling something about him feeling more special when he’s riding Benny, before saying, “Tell me about the weird person today.”

“Lots of weird people come to work – ”

“Blegh, high-end restaurants. Take advantage of your rich customers and steal their shit, babe.”

Benny fixes him with a look and a raised brow, and Dean immediately clamps his mouth shut.

“If you’re done talking, I’d like to continue.”

Dean nods. “Please do.” He mumbles, “I’m serious, though,” before clearing his throat. “Anyway, yeah, lots of weird people come to work…?”

“Yeah. But this guy wouldn’t stop staring at me and he had some kinda weird blade tattoo on the inside of his forearm…” Benny thought back to the guy and snickers. “No idea how he bribed the dress code and that’s not all of it. He was wearing this t-shirt with printed buttons on them. So it was just a normal t-shirt.”

“Was he wearing jeans, too?” Dean cackles. “Sounds like a douche.”

“Everyone that’s come to my restaurant’s a douche.”

Dean’s brows shoot up to his hairline. “Oh, it’s _your_ restaurant now, is it?”

“Keep acting up and I’m not givin’ you your gift.” The weight in his pocket becomes heavy.

Dean’s eyes twinkle and it’s too obvious that he’s hiding his excitement, shoving food in his mouth again like he usually does when he’s afraid to talk. “What gift?”

It doesn’t pass for casual indifference at all. Not even close. 

“Seen you lookin’ at Rolexes lately.”

“Mhmm,” Dean says, slow, but he nods eagerly.

“Well, it ain’t the prettiest, but…” Benny puts his hand in his pocket and fishes a watch out. Dean’s eyes are hyperfocused on Benny’s hand and his lips split into a delighted smile at the sight of the watch and he puts his mug cake aside to throw his arms around Benny, knocking the breath out of him. 

“How will I ever repay you?” He murmurs, pulling back and holding his wrist out. “And don’t give that bullshit about me repaying you with love and sex.”

“But you are.” Benny sits them both up, holding Dean’s hand.

Dean smacks Benny’s chest as he clasps the watch around his wrist. “Submarine?”

Benny nods, “Vintage.”

“How the fuck did you afford it?”

“I’m a – ”

“Chef, yes, I love you and am very proud and lucky that I get to eat your meals daily.”

Benny sighs. “I love your burgers, too, honey. Just not the donut burger thing.”

“The Elvis?”

“Don’t give it a name.”

Dean raises his wrist, turning it this way and that to catch the light. “Huh.” He flicks his gaze back to Benny. “I guess a thank you is in order.” He crawls into Benny’s lap, but Benny puts his hands on Dean’s chest to hold him back, eyes wide and going, “Woah, slow down, honey.”

Dean brushes his hands off, annoyed. “You actin’ like we haven’t fucked in this couch before.”

“No.” How could Benny forget. They’ve fucked in the couch a hundred times, sometimes with Dean’s calves around Benny’s shoulders and sometimes with Dean on his lap and sometimes Dean on his knees and elbows, and sometimes Dean bent over the armrest or the back of the couch. Always loud and moaning Benny’s name, freckles popping against flushed skin. “Just. You never have to thank me.”

“Yes, I know,” Dean groans. “I just wanna get naked in nothing but the Rolex.”

Benny pats his hip. “Okay, up to the bedroom you go.” He’s always the one who ends up doing the cleaning and they’re going to have to get rid of the couch if Dean keeps pulling this kind of shit.

Just to be a little shit, Dean starts stripping on his way up to the bedroom, leaving breadcrumbs of temptation that Benny has to fucking wash because Dean gets frisky when he’s the one doing the laundry and they end up fucking on top of the dryer and finishing the laundry the next day.

* * *

The bed’s empty when Dean comes to, but it’s warm and the curtains are open. He rolls over to Benny’s side of the bed to bathe in the warm morning light. His body feels relaxed, sore in all the right places and muscles he didn’t know existed. Where the hell is his boyfriend?

He contemplates getting up, but the sheets are silky and smooth, the mattress giving under him pleasantly. He languidly stretches, then takes a pillow to hug with his limbs, shutting his eyes again to cherish a moment alone, warm and naked in bed except for the Rolex, still around his wrist. He smiles, lazy and sated, and lifts his forearm to block the sun and look at the time.

It’s 9:23 AM.

There’s just something different about looking at the time in an expensive watch.

The door opens and Benny walks in, shutting the door behind him. He sits down by Dean and Dean drapes his legs over his lap, sitting up and then shifting to straddle his lap. Benny’s already in jeans and a button-up, as if he’s going out.

Dean pushes his face against his neck. “Going somewhere?”

“Yeah,” Benny’s arms snake around his bare waist, pulling him closer. “But we got a guest. You won’t believe who.”

Dean wants to hear Benny talk dirty to him in his stupidly attractive accent. This guest has got to go. “Tell them to go away, it’s Saturday.”

“Guess first, sweetheart.”

“I hate it when you call me sweetheart.”

Benny grabs him by his biceps, shamelessly groping as he pulls Dean back a bit. “I want you to guess.”

“How much is the watch?” Dean asks instead, pushing at Benny’s arms to cuddle back into him. “Stop it, I wanna hug.”

“You’re a softie.” Benny smiles softly at him though Dean can’t see it what with his head buried in the crook of Benny’s neck and shoulder.

“Five figures? Mm, around eighty thousand dollars?” 

“Six.”

Dean deflates. “Just six thousand? A vintage Submarine?”

He’s about to go on, maybe give his boyfriend the third degree and demand that they find someone who can confirm the authenticity but Benny just says, “Figures,” and Dean goes silent.

He lifts his head just to beam at Benny and kiss him on the mouth. 

“Yeah, now get dressed, because we have a guest and well.” Benny’s eyes glanced down. “Ain’t very keen about anybody seeing what’s mine.”

Dean laughs, rolling away from him. “Okay, I’ll be up in a minute,” he says. Benny stands to leave. Six figures for a watch. Isn’t Benny’s paycheck barely five figures?

“Benny?” He calls right as his boyfriend opens the door, replying back with a, “Mm?”

“Love you.”

“Love you too, sweetheart.” The door shuts just as Dean hurls a pillow towards it.

Dean comes down a few minutes later in sweatpants and a white shirt, straight to the kitchen to grab his essential morning coffee. He can hear his boyfriend’s rumbly voice and another, deep and gruff and familiar and his body’s cold in the morning light streaming in through wide kitchen windows.

He takes hesitant yet quick steps out the empty doorway of the kitchen and to the living room and his heart skips. “What the _fuck_ are you doing here?”

Cas and Benny look at him and Dean wants to laugh, because it’s so clear he has a type. How easy it would be to profile him. Tall, dark, and handsome, and would do anything for him.

“Hey, honey, didn’t know you already got up,” Benny says, holding an arm out and Dean rushes to his side, letting Benny drape his arm over his shoulders and maybe to spite Cas. “You know him?”

“Do I know him.” Dean scoffs. “Get out of my house, Cas.”

“Your house?” Cas raises a brow, clearly amused, and Dean narrows his eyes at him. 

“This is me and Benny’s home.” Dean quickly adds, “You’re not welcome here.”

Cas rolls his eyes, already exasperated. He opens his mouth to say something but Benny beats him to it with a question. “You two know each other?”

Isn’t it obvious. “No, Benny, I just knew his name ‘cause I’m psychic. Also when I was three, my mother told me to tell people they’re never welcome in my house.”

Benny flicks his forehead and Dean weakly glares up at him as he puts a hand over the spot. He ignores the way Cas’ expression blanks at the sight of their casual display of affection. Dean doesn’t care. He loves Benny and Benny has all his attention. “Cas is the weird guy who came to work yesterday,” Benny says. Of fucking course. “Blade tattoo, printed button-up t-shirt?”

“Well, why’d you let him in?” Dean asks a little condescendingly. “You letting weird customers into our home now, Benny?”

“He said he liked my cooking so I let him in,” Benny solemnly answers.

Dean groans. “You’re so – ugh, you’re lucky I love you.”

“I know.”

“Shut up,” Dean tells him before turning to Cas again. “It was very nice to meet you again, wait, that’s a lie, it was very terrible to meet you. You just ruined my morning and I woke up really good today. Anyway, get out.”

Cas gives him a strange look, tilting his head in the way he does that makes Dean wanna choke him. “You really think I’m just going to leave?”

He makes Dean wanna invest in guns. “Yes.”

“Manners, Dean,” Benny reminds, looking on curiously. “You gonna tell me how you know each other or…?”

“Nothing to know, babe. He’s a weird douchebag.” Dean takes a sip of his coffee, lets it burn his throat.

He kinda feels like Molly Hoopers bringing her Sherlock-lookalike boyfriend to 221b, except Dean’s actually in love with Benny and not looking for a substitute. Also, this is his house.

“Dean and I used to date.”

“Dude, shut the _fuck_ up,” Dean moans.

“Wait, what?” Benny’s brows knit together in confusion. “So why did you come to my restaurant and why are you here? Are you stalking Dean or something?”

Cas’ eyes twinkle. “Or something.” He glances at Dean’s watch, at the glint of it. “Are you familiar with the character Debbie Jellinsky, Benny?”

“Woah, hold up, I would not take advantage of Fester like that bitch,” Dean defends. “He’s not even my type.”

“Dean’s made me watch the Addams Family with him a bunch of times,” Benny says. “Don’t compare him to Debbie.”

Dean can’t help but laugh, laying his head on Benny’s chest. “Aw, how sweet, you defending my honor?”

“No, you’re worse than Debbie,” Benny snorts, placing his warm, heavy hand on Dean’s head and burying his hand in short dirty blond hairs, scratching at his scalp lightly. “She marries, kills, and gets her money. You haven’t been putting the thought of marriage in my head.”

“What?” Dean frowns. “You haven’t been thinking of marrying me at all? But I want to marry you.” He sits up properly, completely turning his body to face his boyfriend. “I don’t wanna kill you and you’re already giving me all the stuff I want.”

Cas clears his throat, bringing the attention back to him. Dean and Benny look over at him with disinterest. “I don’t think that’s legal, Dean.”

Dean’s neck begins to burn. “No.”

“What?” Benny looks at them back and forth.

“Dean’s already married,” Cas says, “To me.”

Benny just laughs. “Really? That’s funny.” He grins, looking at Dean but Dean and Cas aren’t laughing. “What the fuck?” Benny only curses in two situations – when he’s fucking Dean or when he’s fucking angry. “Are you serious? Dean, we’ve been dating for two years.”

“You’ve been dating for seven hundred sixty-eight days,” Cas says. “I’ve been looking for Dean for seven hundred eighty. How did you hide?”

Dean scoffs. “As if I’m telling.” He turns to Benny. “You know I don’t love Cas, right?”

Cas scowls at him across the coffee table. “Yes, you do.”

“Don’t listen to him.” Dean slaps two hands on either side of Benny’s face. “I love _you_.”

“Why didn’t you tell me you were married?” Benny asks. He doesn’t look furious or confused, only curious, no trace of anger suddenly, and now _Dean’s_ confused. 

“What?”

“You didn’t tell me you were married, honey. I could have helped you file for a divorce, I know some people in high places.” 

Dean blurts out, “Cas’s crazy.”

“What?” Cas’ brows shoot up in indignation. “Are you serious?”

Benny stands up to tell Cas, “Well, I guess you gotta go, chief.”

Dean grins behind him. Cas’ expression is absolutely thunderous. “Do you really believe him?”

“Get out of our home or I’m calling the cops.” 

Cas studies his own fingernails in boredom. “Dean would be incredibly proud of himself for putting you and me in jail, then. Ah, and it would be so suspicious too that Dean’s wearing a watch that looks _almost_ like Mr. Smith’s missing vintage Rolex.”

Benny grits his teeth, sighs, slumps back on the couch and pulls Dean close. “Well, I’m not letting go of Dean.”

“Neither am I,” Cas replies.

He and Benny have this long weird-ass staring match and Dean, annoyed at not being paid attention to, claps his hands and says, “Breakfast?”

“We can have breakfast at home,” Cas tells him. “Stop playing, Dean. Let’s go.”

“Nope, don’t wanna, I love Benny.” Dean pecks Benny’s cheek.

“Then _I’m_ calling the cops,” Cas threatens. “I’m sure they have some follow-up questions about Andrea Kormos, Benny’s girlfriend at the time you two were just ‘friends’.”

“She had a nice jewelry set. I don’t know why I took it.” Dean shrugs his shoulders. “I don’t wear jewelry. Just thought it looked nice.” She was beautiful. It’s a shame that bodies sink in rivers. 

“Dean,” Cas begins, stern and serious. “Come home.”

Dean clicks his tongue obnoxiously against the roof of his mouth over and over.

“Castiel, I don’t think you’re hearing _my_ boyfriend.” Benny’s lips purse together in a displeased line. “He ain’t goin’ anywhere.”

They have another weird-ass staring match and Dean groan, rolling his eyes. “You two should get married instead and leave me alone.” He stands up and places his mug on the coffee table, stomping up the staircase and to the bedroom. Cas and Benny hear the door slam.

A beat of silence and then Cas speaks up, “You know, you and I could come to an agreement regarding Dean.” Benny winces at that. Dean isn’t some sort of commodity. “I love Dean very much. He didn’t need to manipulate me into getting anything he wanted.”

“He left you. Get over it.”

Benny doesn’t react at all to Cas’ blank stare.

“While I do love Dean, he can get childish,” Cas continues. “How much have you given him?”

Benny shrugs. “A lot of things.”

“Not everything?”

Benny misses the feel of Dean against him already. “I try not to spoil him too much. It’ll just ruin our financial stability, ya know?”

“Of course. I’ve done the same.” Cas nods. Benny thinks it’s a little funny that they’re acting like they’re talking about the stock market instead of Dean. “But don’t you want to? Give him everything, I mean.”

“Of course I do.”

“So let’s work together.”

Benny snorts. “You wanna share?”

“I don’t see the point in keeping him to yourself.”

It strangely makes sense. The both of them would do anything for Dean, even if it’s working together to keep him more than satisfied. “But how would this go?” Benny asks. “Who’s he livin’ with? Dean loves driving around, but it’s exhausting if he’s driving everyday to our house and to yours.” 

“In the two years Dean’s been hiding from me, I had a house built,” Cas explains. “He’s always wanted to be a collector, so I had a spacious garage made for him.”

How pretentious. Benny just nods. He hears the distant slide of a window and stands up. There’s a suspicious thump outside. “Hold on.” He goes up to his and Dean’s bedroom, a little irked when Cas follows him curiously. “Hey. Me and Dean’s room is private.”

Cas pushes past him to open the bedroom.

It’s empty and the window is wide open.

“Shit.”  
  
  



End file.
